


Separate Ways

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Dick parted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Ways

He shouldn't feel like this, so soon after they've been together. He shouldn't be lying here in her arms, hating himself for ever starting this.

She liked Lian, was good with her. The sex was good, and neither one pretended it was love, even as they forgot the past in each other's arms.

And it was a score up on the old Hawk/Arrow rivalry, maybe even a final truce. It gave them a laugh.

So why, when her fingers card through his hair just so, does he see blackly silken hair? Smell Nomex and Kevlar? Long for simpler times?


End file.
